


Apex One-Shots

by LorificWritings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, family au, miragehound, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorificWritings/pseuds/LorificWritings
Summary: A whole bunch of Apex One-shot goodies!
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 17





	Apex One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Bloodhound/Mirage, nblm fluff, family au
> 
> Bloodhound and Mirage take their baby to the Petting Zoo

“We don’t need _another_ goat.”

Elliot was firm in his words as he watched his spouse kneeling in front of a pen of goats, their child held firm in a body sling close to their chest. They were inside the Solace City local fair’s petting zoo, filled to the brim with kids, parents, and animals of all kinds. From livestock animals from Earth, to some rare Earth exotics, and then to the ones local to The Outlands.

Bloodhound narrowed their eyes towards Elliot playfully, letting a low scoff out, “I wasn’t going to-”

“Oh yes you were! Don’t even. That’s how we ended up with the seven goats we have now,” he crossed his arms, determined to show he wasn’t giving in. Elliot was referencing to the fact the two of them purchased a single goat when they first bought the little farm they called home. Just one goat for milk and to keep the other animals company. Then before he knew it, they bought another. Then two more. Then those two had babies. Now he has seven goats. Another one was most certainly _NOT_ on his agenda when it came to managing the farm.

Bloodhound chuckled, guiding their baby’s hand to gently pet one of the pygmy goats that was busy eating, making it hold still long enough to be touched. “I think you’re just being a party pooper.”

Elliot let out a very dramatic, but offended gasp, “ _Me?_ A party pooper? I’m hurt!”

Their baby, who was referred to as ‘Cub’ since birth, made a series of garbled sounds of amazement as they brushed their chubby hand around the goat’s head. Bloodhound cherished the sight and was quick to forget their comment to Elliot, who had not forgotten.

“I bring us to this _lovely_ petting zoo, and i'm-,” pausing his sentence when he realized he wasn’t being listened to anymore, Elliot took the moment to just watch the two.

Little Cub was around 5 months old now, and certainly had the energy of a baby much older than that. A messy head of auburn curly hair that was similar to Elliot's in texture filled over their head. Chubby cheeks (with a cute mole on the left that everyone loved) squished up in a grin with their enormous green eyes that watched the animals in awe, and whenever those eyes were on him, Elliot couldn't help but feel like everything in the world was just right.

Bloodhound had grown more comfortable over the years in showing more of their self compared to how they were when Elliot met them. From wearing gear head to toe the majority of the time, now they could go out in a casual dark grey tunic, a pair of jeans, and a black face mask over the lower half of their face. Their ginger hair pulled back in a half ponytail with the other half down past their shoulders, the scars along their face had faded some even with time, but were still dark enough for anyone to notice. Everything about them just was simply gorgeous to Elliot, and took his breath away everyday.

It took months of their relationship before they felt comfortable enough to show their self more to him, not that Elliot minded, he was just happy to have them. And even more so now, mindlessly playing with the wedding ring around his finger. A habit he had since Hound put it on him and he would get lost in his thoughts.

“What do you say we look at the prowlers, hm? We don’t have one of those, do we?”

That snapped Elliot back to the moment, hearing Cub let out a series of giggling squeals before looking up and seeing Bloodhound had moved onto the next pen of the petting zoo where they kept the domesticated prowler puppies. Much to his anxiety as someone who fought against _wild_ ones, he was hoping Hound would skip that section. But he should have guessed they would want to give Cub a lesson on the creatures.

“No we are _SO_ not getting one of those either!”

“It's this or another goat.”

“....FINE. But you’re on clean up duty for it!”


End file.
